A memorie
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Un dia en la vida de Gilbert y Ludwig que terminó sacando a la luz un muy lindo recuerdo este vez el fic es más corto que el anterior jejeje El fic no m quedó como esperaba pero denle una oprtunidad. Germancest
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hola es mi segundo fic espero que les guste

Nos vemos al final del fic

Fandom: Axis Power Hetalia

Characters: Gilbert Bieldschmidt, Ludwig Bieldschmidt

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

_**Recuerdos. **_

Eran las doce del medio día y un joven de cabello casi grisáceo, o rubio ceniza, de ojos rojos, Gilbert empezó a abrir los ojos por la luz que entraba por la ventana ya que alguien había corrido las cortinas que lo impedían. El ojirrojo quiso volver a dormirse y dio varias vueltas en su cama para darse cuenta que era inútil seguir en su cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció en la sala de su casa buscando algo para entretenerse, encendió el televisor pero era muy temprano para los programas interesante, era el horario en el que los programas de noticias comenzaban y le parecían un poco aburridos a demás que le recordaban la época en la que él era una nación.

–**La genial nación de Prussia**– Dijo en un suspiro y se fue de aquella habitación.

Siguió deambulando por la casa y se topó con el estudió la puerta estaba abierta así que no tardó mucho en asomarse y ahí vio al su hermano menor Ludwig, él era rubio de la misma estatura que Gilbert, pero a diferencia de él, Ludwig tenía los ojos color cielo. Los dos conformaban la nación de Alemania.

– **¡West! ¿Qué estás haciendo?** **– **Dijo muy alegre, se acercó hasta el escritorio donde estaba Ludwig y lo despeinó.

–**Tu trabajo– **Dijo mientras se volvía a peinar **–Hasta que por fin te despertaste–**

–**Así que fuiste tú el que corrió las cortinas de mi habitación ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu querido hermano mayor? – **Dijo con indignación falsa.

– **¿Cuándo pensabas levantarte? –** Preguntó el rubio rodando la vista.

–**Un poco más supongo, pero no lo sé porque tu me despertaste– **Dijo cruzándose de brazos **– ¿A qué te refieres con mi trabajo? – **

–**Acuérdate que tú también eres la nación de Alemania, y también deberías preocuparte de ciertos asuntos que atañan a nuestro país– **Dijo con un tono serio.

–**Si pero el que va las reuniones eres tú y yo me ocupo de las cosas que son geniales como yo, mi querido hermanito– **Dijo volviendo a despeinar la cabellera del rubio y luego se retiró del lugar.

El ojirrojo aburrido de estar en su casa, salió a recorrer la ciudad. Estuvo casi toda la tarde recorriendo tiendas, bares y lugares de esa índole, a demás de haber sobrepasado el límite de la tarjeta de crédito de su hermano en cosas totalmente superfluas.

Cuando volvió a su casa, guardo las bolsas que contenían las cosas que había comprado y fue a la habitación de su hermano para poner la tarjeta de crédito en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado, para que el rubio no sospechase nada hasta el momento en que recibiese a fin de mes el resumen de su cuenta bancaria.

El ex prusso bajó las escaleras tranquilamente y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una botella de cerveza luego fue hasta el living encendió el televisor y comenzó a hacer zapping con el control remeto hasta que encontró un buen programa y se recostó sobre el sofá.

Ludwig había salido a pasear a sus perros, no estuvo fuera más de una hora y cuando volvió vio a su hermano tirado en el sillón de la sala dejó a los perros y se dirigió directamente con el susodicho.

–**Baja inmediatamente los pies del sillón lo estás manchando todo con tus botas sucias–** Dijo con tono de sargento el ojiazul.

– **¿En dónde estabas? Llegue aquí y no te encontré. Pensé que estarías toda la tarde en el estudio– **Dijo el ojirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–**Salí a pasear a los perros sino lo hago yo tu no lo harías nunca. Ahora baja los pies inmediatamente del sofá– **El rubio esperó un momento y ver si le hacía caso pero como el mayor no dio respuesta alguna a la petición del menor, Ludwig lo tomó de las piernas y lo tiró al piso.

– **¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – **Dijo mientras se frotaba su cabeza por el dolor que le causó el impacto con el piso de la sala.

–**Te dije que bajaras los pies del sofá tu no me hiciste caso– **

–**Pero por tu culpa yo derramé la cerveza en tu impecable piso– **Dijo alegrándose por ello **– ¿Por qué no te despreocupas aunque un vez y tomas un cerveza con tu querido y genial hermano mayor?... ¡Eh! ¿Qué me dices? – **Gilbert se fue a la cocina a buscar dos cervezas.

Ambos estuvieron bebiendo y recordando viejas anécdotas de la infancia, riendo de cualquier cosa de su mismo de todo, ya que el tiempo se hacía largo y Gilbert cada vez que las cervezas se terminaban, inmediatamente corría la cocina por más, estar quedar totalmente ebrios porque le fue imposible pararse al peliblanco.

Ludwig no recordaba la cuando había sido la última vez que había disfrutado tanto una cerveza y cuando fue la última vez había pasado un tiempo cerca de su hermano mayor. A pesar del alcohol al rubio recordó una vez cuando el era muy chico todavía y se había lastimado, Gilbert fue corriendo a ver que había sucedido y lo curó con una delicadeza, que se podría decir impropia de él, y se sonrió vagamente, el ojirrojo lo vio y le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía, pero Gilberto respondió que sólo eran recuerdos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado si quieren lemon me lo escriben en un reviews y le doy a este fic un final yaoi xq yo no lo tenía pensado pero se me acaba de ocurrir y quiero su opinion.

Dejen reviews por fis

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

Wno a pedido de todos los que lo quería un final yaoi, hace una vida lo había prometido pero me había olvidado de hacerlo y habían surgido nuevos proyectosy tonces me puse a pensar q nunca mas lo había terminado y wno decidi hacerle ese final yaoi va ser cortito.

* * *

Las risas se hicieron resonar en la casa y las cervezas desaprecian rápidamente del refrigerador. Reían por cualquier cosa que sucediera no había razón para no estar feliz. Gilbert había derramado cerveza sobre la alfombra donde se encontraban, Ludwig pudo haberlo regañado pero estaba tan eufórico que solo soltó un par de carcajadas lo mismo hizo el ojirrojo.

Entre risas y más risas sus rostro se fueron acercando y se besaron, ante el contacto con los labios ajenos el besó se fue volviendo más salvaje. Gilbert le fue quitando la remera a su hermano muy lentamente, las manos del ojirrojo le causaban cosquillas al menor ante su roce, pero eso no detuvo el apasionado beso. La falta de aire pronto se hizo presente en los ardientes cuerpos de los hermanos alemanes y rápidamente se separaron buscando un poco de aire.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó un poco apenado el rubio.

-Porque te amo- Gilbert se volvió a acercar a la boca de su hermano para volver a probar esos labios tan dulces como la miel y tan fríos como el acero.

Gilbert empujó con su cuerpo a Ludwig y lo tiró sobre la alfombra en ese momento dejó de lado los labios del menor para ocuparse de su cuello llenarlo de besos y luego ir descendiendo por el pecho del ojiazul y después de haber jugado un rato con esos botoncitos rozados en el pecho de su hermano, lamiéndolos, succionándolos, apretándolos, provocando que mil suspiros se colaran en la boca de Alemania del oeste decidió bajar a su abdomen repartir más beso por su piel y luego le quitó los pantalones.

Ludwig se removió entre la piernas de su hermano mayor, se sentía incomodo en esa condición su hermano lo miraba con lujuria, sentía como sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado en ese momento vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano. Sintió como una ola de calor lo recorría por completo, su miembro se había puesto muy duro y su hermano lo acariciaba con su dedo índice por sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

-Basta hah Gilbert- Intentó decir el ojiazul.

-No me quieres, como yo te quiere a ti, cierto- Gilbert se alejó de su hermano y se apoyó en los pies del sillón de la sala.

-Claro…- Se arrodilló en el suelo -Yo…- Tartamudeaba -Yo te quiero, hermano. Yo te amo- El ojiazul desvió la mirada por vergüenza.

-¿Entonces es tu primera vez?

-Con un chico sí

-No te va a doler.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo nunca te lastimaría- Lo besó.

Nadie podía escuchar los sonidos del amor, estaban solos en la casa, las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas otorgaban a los amantes aun más intimidad. Sus cuerpos y sus corazones se habían fundido en uno solo, sus movimientos estaban totalmente sincronizados.

Entre gemidos pedían más y más de sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, querían sentir más de ese placer que los recorría, esa sensación desgarradoramente adictiva, de esa corriente eléctrica que recorría cada una de sus vértebras, sus sentidos estaban desorientados, sus mentes se encontraban en un limbo divagando por algún lado del universo pero sus mentes ahora no eran lo que menos importaba.

Entre besos y caricias ambos habían llegado al climax, gemían sus nombres suplicaban por un poco más de placer y en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos hermanos ya habían acabado.

-¿De verdad me amas Gilbert? Eso solo fue por el alcohol.

-Claro que te amo, no podría estar equivocado con un sentimiento así por décadas- Lo abrazó y besó su pecho, Ludwig correspondió a su abrazo.

* * *

Gracias por leer quedó cortito pero por fin terminé

Ja ne!


End file.
